Loving Takes a While
by skipbeatlover592
Summary: After feeling abandoned more than once, young Kyoko is taken in by none other than L.M.E's president Lory.Even being trained and becoming one of Japan's top actresses!What will happen When her childhood friend Kuon/Ren comes back from America, and is the leading male role in Kyoko's new movie. Are their feelings for each other exposed or can they each hide what they truly desire?
1. Prologue 1: From One Place to Another

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of its characters- I just own this fanfiction XD **

_(The camera thing is only for the first part of the prologue)_

**Kyoko's Prologue Part One: From One Place to Another **

* * *

**Kyoto 6:00 pm**- It's a rainy night and not an inch of light can be seen except from the windows of the Japanese style homes. A soft sob can be heard as the camera slowly zooms in on one particular window. As it gets closer the sobbing gets a bit louder and a figure can be seen in the window. When we can fully see the figure it appears to be a little girl around the age of five. She had black hair that was up in pig tails, and eyes that were hidden by her hands. She was crying as if no one would ever hear her.

In between her sobs we can hear her plea "Why did mama leave? Why didn't she come back? I'm so stupid, mama hates me!"

The camera quickly zooms out and the sobbing of the young girl can still be heard, but fading (Screen goes black)

**Kyoto, two mornings later-** The camera is hovering above the same house as we watch a middle aged woman approach the door. It switches and shows the woman knocking on the door. Now the same little girl is seen and she is rushing to the door with her hopes up.

"Is that you mama? Did you come back?" she said as she opened the door.

She was disappointed and began to cry when she saw that that woman standing there was not her mother. The woman got down to the little girls height and hugged her, when she saw the girl crying.

"Kyoko whats wrong? Is your mother not here?" she tried her best to calm the sobbing girl.

"Your mother hadn't called for a while and I was getting worried." She said.

Feeling pity on the abandoned girl who her son was playmates with, the woman scooped the girl up and put her in her car. Then the camera fades out again. The camera fades in again, but this time the woman is carrying a box of things and placing them in her car.

Now it can be seen that the woman is driving while trying to calm the upset girl.

"Don't worry Kyoko. You can come and live with us. You'll have lots of fun I'm sure, and you will get to see Sho every day."

The little girl's golden eyes lit up at the idea and we see her beautiful smile for the first time.

* * *

**Kyoto, 1 year later-** The camera is now hovering above a different home and then slowly zooms to the door. On the door there is a plaque that has "Fuwa" written on it. Now the camera switches to the little girl who is now six years old and who seems to smile a lot more. She is currently looking at her report card and deciding when she should show the Fuwa couple knowing they would be proud.

"Sho!" yelled the little girl as she saw the blond haired, grey eyed, little boy enter the room.

He too was six years old.

"Look Sho!" the girl smiled happily. "I got all 95s!"

"Who cares about grades? I want to become a singer!" the little boy gloated proud for setting such a "cool" goal.

The little girl remembered something. She remembered all the times her mother had yelled or gotten upset when she didn't get a 100. She did her best to hold her tears back, but she hadn't cried in a while, so tears began to flow. The little boy had no idea what was wrong, and just stood there like a deer in headlights.

Afraid she would cause a disturbance the little girl ran away from the boy. She quickly headed out the back door and to the place where fairies lived. For a few minutes she was walking through woods but then she came to a clearing. There was a stream, and it sparkled as the sunlight hit the surface. This was the little girl's magical place. A place were although she cried, she felt it was ok to. The little girl walked over to a big rock and sat down. She continued to remember her mother's yells and how she just disappeared one day, leaving her all alone.

"Excuse me, but why are you crying?" asked a voice.

The little girl looked up to see a boy who was no older than ten. He had blond hair that seemed to glisten in the sun, and lush green eyes like grass with morning dew.

Immediately inside the girl thought _"A Fairy!"_

"Um…who are you." The little girl asked.

She knew it was impolite to talk to someone without knowing names.

"I am Kuon." The boy said. "Whats your name?"

"I'm Kyoko Mogami. Nice to meet you Corn." She said as she bowed.

The boy smiled when she pronounced his name wrong and even more so after he heard what the girl would ask.

"If you don't mind me asking Corn…why did you come all the way here from the fairy world?"

He wasn't sure what to say but decided to play along.

"This is where I come every once in a while it's very nice. Now would you mind telling me why you were crying just earlier?" the boy wondered.

The little girl explained to him what had happened to her with her mother and tears ran down her face as she remembered.

"I'm sorry Kyoko, I didn't mean to make you cry." He said feeling bad for the girl, since he too experienced troubles.

They continued to talk and the boy somehow felt relieved telling the little girl about how he couldn't soar very high because his wings were clipped under the shadow of his father. It wasn't always like that though, in fact one of the days that they met again they talked about the fairies and "Corn" even showed the little girl he could "fly". The little girl liked Corn even more than her "Precious Sho" and was always very happy to see him. One day though the girl was very sad when she heard what "Corn" had to say.

"I'm sad to be going, but I must leave to go back to the fairy world." He told her.

"How come you have to leave Corn? You're my only friend." She began to cry.

"Can I at least send letters?"

"I'm sorry Kyoko, but they won't reach me." He said.

She began to cry even more at the thought of never seeing her fairy friend again.

"Don't cry Kyoko. Here…hold out your hands." He said.

The little girl did as she was asked and put her hands out. "Corn" pulled something out from his pocket and out it in her hands. When she looked down, in her hands was a blueish-purple stone.

"Hold it up to the light and watch." He told her.

She did as he showed her and held it up to the light. To her surprise it changed color.

"Kyoko that stone will take away all your sadness, so if you ever feel like you're about to cry or you feel lonely just hold it up to the light." He smiled.

"Thank you so much Corn! I'll treasure it forever!" she said.

And as she said it her golden eyes gleamed with happiness.

* * *

So how did you like the first part of Kyoko's Prologue? I find this story a lot better than my last, so i hope u think so too!  
Just so you know Part 2 is where the twist comes in since the first part is similar to what happens in the manga. Plus in this version Sho's parents are just a normal family and don't own that hotel/whatever it is...  
Really hope u continue to read and please review! XD


	2. Prologue 2: Somewhere I Belong

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat or any of its characters…just this fanfiction :)**

_Italicized= Thoughts _

_**Kyoko's Prologue Part 2: Somewhere I Belong**_

* * *

**Tokyo 4 years later-** The little girl was now ten (Kyoko) and lived in Tokyo with the Fuwa family. Surprisingly they supported Sho's dream to become a singer and moved to Tokyo when Kyoko and Sho were eight. Sho took classes while Kyoko did her best to help support the family.

Unfortunately tragedy struck young Kyoko and Sho as both his parents passed away from a rare disease. Kyoko was offered to join Sho at his instructor's place since the woman felt badly for them, but Kyoko declined knowing Sho's true nature. She simply told her she had found some family in Tokyo she could stay with. Of course that was a lie. Sho didn't really care as she kinda got on his nerves. Kyoko just couldn't stand being with Sho after she found out what he thought of her, but at the time she couldn't leave his parents alone.

With nowhere to go and only a backpack of stuff to drag with her Kyoko was in a bad situation. For one thing she was a ten year old girl wandering around Tokyo and on top of that she knew she probably had a fever from all the stress. Not sure what to do she took a bus until she was asked to get off. When she got off she realized she was still in Tokyo but it didn't matter as long as she found somewhere to rest. Now it was dark and even more dangerous considering what could happen to a girl her age and that the only light she had was a flash light.(and street lamps sometimes)Then it only got worse on the poor girl, for it started to rain. After walking in the rain for a few minutes she finally collapsed due to stress, her fever, and many other problems at the moment. But she accepted it. All she could do at that point was hope and pray…..

* * *

Streams of sunlight were coming through the window as Kyoko began to wake up. When she fully opened her eyes what she saw amazed her. She was lying in a pure white bed with the softest blanket over her, even the walls and furniture where pure white, although the dresser and mirror had golden swirls, the carpet was like soft green grass, and the ceiling was painted blue with clouds.

"_Its just like a mini version of a princess room."_

She did her best to get up but she was still a bit feverish. What surprised her most is what she saw when she approached the mirror. Her long black hair had been French braided and was resting on her left shoulder. She was wearing a long, soft, and pink night gown that ruffled around the edge.

"_This must be a dream! I look so pretty!" _

As she tried to make her way to the door she felt even dizzier and almost fainted. When she caught herself on the dresser though she accidentally knocked something off it and made a loud *bang*. She looked again at what had fallen. It was a white lamp and thankfully it didn't break. Before she could pick it up she heard the door open. Standing there was a young woman who was quite short. She had long orange and curly hair that was up in a bun. She also seemed to look very fashionable. The woman rushed over to Kyoko when she almost fell again.

"You need to lye back down dear. I'm afraid your fever isn't quite gone." She explained as she helped Kyoko.

Kyoko tried to protest seeing as she already invaded her home but the girl insisted.

"Don't worry we'll talk later. What matters now is you getting better." The girl led Kyoko over to the bed and got her to lie back down.

The last thing she heard as she drifted back to sleep was "My names Jelly, just so you know."

Kyoko woke up again this time she felt a lot better. Her head was no longer dizzy and she didn't feel all hot and sweaty like before. Still she wondered where she was. She sat up looking around the room again.

"I see you've woken up." a unfamiliar voice stated.

One the other side of the room stood a tall man with slick black hair, tan skin, and a mustache. He was wearing an Egyptian outfit complete with the headdress and gold trims. Kyoko was surprised to see someone dressed like that and wondered if she was still dreaming.

"Hello miss." He politely smiled.

"I believe your name is Kyoko, I think I saw it on your backpack. Am I Right?"

Kyoko nodded.

"My name is Lory.T, and I am the president of L.M.E." he told her

. Then the woman whom Kyoko assumed was Jelly entered the room. "Don't worry I picked out that gown for you and did your hair." She said.

""Um thank you very much, but I need to go soon." Kyoko didn't want to burden them any further.

Lory cleared his throat. "First you need to tell us what a young girl like yourself was doing unconscious in the middle of the rain and at night."

"Uh it's a long story…I'd have to start from the very beginning sir." She told them still a bit nervous.

"We're all ears and it's President for now." He told her.

Kyoko breathed in a deep breath and began to tell them what happened. Her story went from when her mother abandoned her to just the other night and took a while to explain. As she told the story Lory felt as if he might cry as tears formed in his eyes. When she was finished Jelly and Lorry felt sad but quickly smiled at an idea.

"Ok then Kyoko it's decided!" Lory seemed very enthusiastic.

"What is?" asked Kyoko.

"You are going to live with us for now on!" answered Jelly.

"What!No I couldn't possibly…."

"Kyoko ….we want you to." Interrupted Jelly.

Kyoko was confused but happy to feel wanted. She fully recovered over the next few days and was very happy in her new home.

* * *

**Tokyo, one month later- **Kyoko was reading tips on acting and modeling, when Lory burst through the mansion doors looking happy as can be.(This time in a king like outfit.)

"Kyoko!" he called. Kyoko quickly went down stairs to greet him with a hug.

"How was school today?" he asked.

"It was great! I even made a new friend over the past few weeks!" Kyoko happily answered.

"Well have you thought about which job you're taking on yet?" asked Lory.

Kyoko looked at lorry with competitive eyes and declared "I'm going to become the number one actress in Japan!"

Lorry smiled "Oh really? Well you better get ready for the challenge."

"Oh yeah…President why is it you're so happy today? Was there a scandal between anyone famous?"

"No…actually I was going to wait to tell you this but….I am now legally your father! I adopted you!" he said happily.

(Please don't comment on the whole you need parent permission thing because I'm leaving her mother out of this)

Kyoko was so happy. Now she actually had a father and mother. She began to tear up.

"Are you upset Kyoko?" asked Lory.

"No I'm very happy" Kyoko smiled and hugged her new dad while she did the same to her new mom, Jelly when she got back.

"_I finally found it…"_ she thought.

"_Somewhere I belong."_

* * *

So sorry the prologue was so long but I felt it needed to be for the story later on. Plus I know I said Kyoko AND Ren but be patient ….in fact Kuon plays a big role in the next chapter but please try to remember while you read this that their younger so Kyoko acts more like a kinda mature 10 or 11 year old in those chapters! Please Review XD


	3. Chapter 1: A Joyful Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat or any of its characters- Just this fanfiction :)**

**(Really sorry for such a long chapter)**

**NOTE: Kyoko is only 12 in this chapter, but don't worry I'm getting to when their older soon**

___**Chapter 1: A Joyful Reunion**_

* * *

(Friday) Kyoko was humming happily as she rode home on her bike. It had been two years since Kyoko began living with her new parents and she was as happier than ever with them. As she rode she thought of what she would do for her best friend, Moko-san's, birthday. It was only a week away and she wanted to surprise her friend with something big. When she arrived home she put up her bike and went inside to greet her parents.

"I'm home, Dad, Mom." She couldn't help but smile whenever she got the chance to say that.

"Hello sweetie. How was your day?" Jelly asked as she entered the room.

"Great, Moko-san and I practiced some scripts we made up! It was so much fun!" answered Kyoko.

"Kyoko do you think I can pick out your clothes tomorrow and style your hair?" Jelly wondered.

"Of course mom! I love it when you do my hair!... But whats the occasion?"

"Actually we are having some special guests tomorrow." Answered Lory as he came to greet his daughter.

"Is it little Maria and her father?" wondered Kyoko.

Maria is Lory's granddaughter who is only 3 years old, and Kyoko likes to play with her.

"No, actually their people you haven't met yet." Lory told her.

"Really? Hey Dad can I cook like I always do for guests?"

Kyoko loved to show her cooking skills to new people.

"Well I don't think so, unless you want to be cooking all day." Lory said with a laugh.

Not quite understanding what he meant Kyoko took it as a challenge.

"Alright! Then I'll make the menu tonight and work all day tomorrow!" Kyoko enthusiastically declared.

Then she ran off to the kitchen to get things for the next day prepared.

Lory sighed. "I only meant it as a joke. Especially since its Kuu that's coming." He told Jelly.

Jelly giggled "Well at least now she has something to do tomorrow."

* * *

Kyoko got up at 6:00 the next morning to get everything ready. Lory had informed her that their guests would be arriving at 4:00 and they would eat at 4:30. She had decided to make a traditional Japanese dinner and would even decorate the dining room. After getting dressed, brushing her teeth and hair, and putting an apron on Kyoko got to it. She loved cooking and hoped everyone would enjoy it. Throughout the day Kyoko cooked, and while she waited for one thing she either practiced acting, or started another dish. By the time she was finished cooking it was already 3:30 so she put everything in the oven or fridge.

"Kyoko are you ready for me?" called Jelly.

"Yes Mom I'll be right there."

It took the next 30minutes foe Jelly to do her hair and pick out her clothes. Kyoko was wearing a white silky sun dress that had tie-dye like yellow flowers on it, and a white wrap. Her hair had been French braided while it rested on her shoulder, and just for something extra  
Jelly put a yellow daffodil behind her ear so only the flower part would show.

"You're so cute!" exclaimed Jelly.

"Thanks Mom." Kyoko smiled while she looked in the mirror.

"Kyoko! Jelly! Our guests are here!" called Lory.

Kyoko and Jelly made their way to the front door. At first Kyoko got behind a pillar so that she could see the guests. The man Lorry was talking to was very tall with blond hair and seemed very nice. The woman beside him was very beautiful, as she had long wavy blond hair, and blue eyes. However the person beside her seemed to be a young boy. He looked to be six-teen to Kyoko. He had blond hair, and lush green eyes. Although his appearance was sweet he glared and looked very unhappy.

"_He looks familiar" _she thought_._

Kyoko not wanting them to know she had been hiding went back up the stairs. She made her way back down the stairs and approached as if she had just seen them.

"Hello my names Kyoko." She said as she bowed.

The man turned her way "Hello Kyoko-chan. I'm Kuu Hizuri and this is my wife Julie. That young man is our son Kuon."

The woman came walked over to Kyoko and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry." She said "But you're very adorable, and I couldn't help it!" She then let go and smiled at Kyoko.

Kyoko smiled back "Thank you miss…."

"Just call me Julie." Answered the woman.

"Well Lory I didn't think you had such a pretty daughter…. Is she who you wanted us to meet?" wondered Kuu.

"Yes and actually I adopted her around two years ago." Lory told them.

"Really?…. And what possessed you to adopt a kid?" (Kuu)

"Actually now's not the best time to talk about it." He said as his eyes looked at Kyoko.

"Oh alright then. How about go to eat now ." Insisted Kuu.

But before they could start on their way. Kyoko approached the boy. She wasn't sure what to say to someone whom looked so unhappy.

"Excuse me." She started "Hi and welcome, my names Kyoko." She said.

She surprised everyone because not only was she not afraid of the boy but she went right up to him.

"_Who is this girl? Why isn't she afraid? And why do I feel like I've met her?"_ thought the boy.

"Come on. Let's go eat." Said Kyoko as she dragged him by his hand.

The grownups all giggled at seeing this and followed the pair to the dining room. The room was styled with bamboo walls, and the floor was tatami mats. In the middle of the room was a giant kotatsu (even though it wasn't winter), and small cherry blossoms were placed randomly around the room. Even Lory was surprised.

"Lory why is it your surprised? Aren't you the one who did all of this?" asked Kuu.

"No…in fact Kyoko insisted in decorating the room." He told them.

"Wow, Kyoko it's very beautiful!" Jelly and Julie complemented.

Even Kuon seemed surprised.

"Please sit down." Kyoko bowed.

Kyoko waited until everyone sat down. "OK I'll be right back!" she told them and left to go get the food.

"She's very considerate and adorable. I would love to have her as a daughter." Exclaimed Julie.

"I know! And I'm sure you'll be surprised to hear this but, she cooked all the food too!" Jelly told her.

"Now why would you make her do that…..especially if you knew I was coming?" Kuu asked with a laugh.

"I didn't make her. …I told her that if she wanted to cook for guests like she usually does that she would have to cook all day, and well she took it as a challenge." Lorry explained.

Kyoko then entered the room with two big rolling carts. One was covered with different steaming hot foods and the other had plates, bowls, silverware, and other food on it. She carefully put a plate, a bowl, and silverware in front of each person. Then she put each dish on the table so everyone could get their own. They all looked at her amazed at what she had cooked.(Even Kuon)Now she sat down between Julie and Kuon at the end.

"Please go ahead, and if we run out there's more." She smiled.

Everyone except for Kuon started to put food on their plate. Kyoko looked at Kuon confused. Then Julie signaled her to come close. She whispered something to Kyoko that made her have a face of "disapproval". Kyoko excused herself and got up. She got a plate off the cart and began to put food on it. As she went back to her seat she placed the plate of food in front of Kuon. He looked up at her confused.

"Um" he only stared at the plate.

"I heard of your bad eating habits, and it's not good to barely eat all day. I cooked just for guests today so you better eat everything on that plate." She ordered as she sat down.

He shot her a _"Are you ordering me?"_ look, but she gave him a eerie glare in response.

He slowly began to eat. Everyone laughed when they saw the younger girl ordering him.

* * *

After dinner everyone (except for Kuon) thanked Kyoko. Lory and Jelly went upstairs with Kuu and Julie to talk, leaving Kyoko alone with Kuon in the living room. Kyoko wasn't sure what to do since Kuon hadn't said a word yet, but knew it was rude to leave a guest. She sat next to him and looked at him trying to remember where she had seen him. Then it hit her, memories of a fairy prince and a color changing stone appeared in her mind.

"_It's Corn!" _

She couldn't resist it and gave him a hug, by wrapping her arms around his neck. Kuon was greatly surprised and not sure what to do.

"Um…What are you doing?" he asked confused.

"It's you Corn!" she exclaimed.

"_What is she talking about?" _

She let go of him and smiled."Don't you remember? It's me Kyoko!" Not seeing a response she got up.

"I'll be right back." And she ran off leaving Kuon confused.

She came running back just a moment later with something in her hand.

"See Corn! I still have it!" she said while holding out her hands.

What Kuon saw was a small blueish-purple stone. The memories of a little girl with black pigtails named Kyoko began to flood his mind.

"Kyoko? Its really you?"

She nodded and gave him another hug.

"I'm so glad I found you Corn. I felt so lonely before I came here and your gift helped me stay strong. I'm so happy I got to see you again." She began to shed tears of happiness.

For the first time in years Kuon smiled happy to find the person who once understood him.

* * *

Lory, Jelly, Kuu, and Julie were just coming downstairs to see how things were. What they saw made them smile.

"That girl is special…. l I haven't seen Kuon that relaxed in ages." Kuu said.

"Aw there so adorable I've got to save this." Julie said as she out her hands to her cheeks.

*click* Julie took a picture with her mobile phone.

"Something good is bound to come from this." Said Lory with a bit of an evil smile.

"I agree." Said Jelly just standing there smiling.

What they saw was Kuon slumped down on the couch, while Kyoko was resting her head on his shoulder, and his head was resting on hers.

They both were smiling and looked as happy as can be

* * *

Like I said Sorry for the long chapter, the next one will be the last one for this time/age range sorry for making the story go so slow I just thought it was a cute idea to show how they grew up. And I also apologize that Kuon barely talked in this Chapter, but it was to kinda show how he had changed. Hope you enjoy and PLEASE review! XD


	4. Chapter 2: Young Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat or any of its characters- just this fanfiction :)**

_**Chapter 2: Young Love**_

* * *

Kyoko was having dreams of meeting Corn/Kuon, when she began to wake. Her eyes slowly opened to see that she was in the living room. She was about to sit up when she noticed she was leaning against Kuon. A big fluffy blanket had been placed over them and Kuon seemed to still be asleep. Kyoko slowly got up making sure to not wake Kuon. After she had finally gotten up she placed the blanket back over him. That's when she noticed his sleeping face and her cheeks turned pink.

"_Aw he's cute but …handsome"_ she thought.

She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Quickly she stepped back and giggled at what she had just done. Then she decided to go back upstairs and change. Unknown to Kyoko, Kuon had already been awake and had just been pretending. He opened his eyes and blushed a little while putting his hand to his cheek.

"_That girl…she really is something." _Kuon thought with a smile.

He decided he would wait until she came back down to go anywhere. When Kyoko came back down she was wearing a yellow dress that came a little past her knees and white flip-flops. She had put her hair into a regular braid, and had a sparkly white clip to keep her bangs back.

"Good morning Corn!" She said as she rushed down the stairs.

"Good morning Kyoko-chan." He greeted with a smile.

Kuon walked over to Kyoko and took her hand.

"Follow me…there's something I want you to see Kyoko-chan."

She gladly followed him, while she blushed a little.

"Corn where are we going?" Kyoko asked.

"It's a surprise." He told her.

Kuon led Kyoko out the back door and into the garden.

"Close your eyes." He said.

Kyoko did as she was told and continued to follow him to somewhere she couldn't see. When they stopped Kyoko could feel something rocky under her feet.

"Ok. Now open your eyes."

Kyoko opened her eyes and what she saw amazed her. There was a sparkling blue stream that seemed as if it never ended, and surrounding it was a forest of trees that the sun illuminated. To add to that the clean morning air had a breeze that barely blew their hair.

"Corn…..its beautiful! I had no idea this place existed!" she put her arms out and spun.

"I found it the last time I came here. It reminded me of when I first met you." He explained.

Then they both smiled at each other and proceeded to talk. They talked about how Kyoko had landed some modeling jobs for preteen clothes, and other acting related things.

"Corn are you doing better now?" asked Kyoko.

"What do you mean?" wondered Kuon.

"It's just…when we first met you told me you couldn't soar because of your father." She said with a worried tone.

"Well. I'm still having trouble with that. I think that as long as people see me as Kuu's son I'll never grow."

Kyoko stood up and walked over to him so she was standing in front of him. She got on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Kuon…your father is Kuu Hizuri, but…you are Kuon. Don't let anyone make you think different. I know one day when your wings are fully grown, you will soar." She reassured him.

Kuon smiled a genuine smile and hugged Kyoko back. "Thanks Kyoko."

They stayed like that for a moment before Kyoko let go, and they both stood up.

Trying to lighten the mood Kuon bowed and said "So now it would be my honor if the princess of the hamburgers would dance with me."

Kyoko giggled and curtsied "How could I refuse the prince of the fairies?"

She put her hand in his and put her other arm on his shoulder, while he wrapped his other arm around her. They both blushed a bit but began to quickly step back and forth. They began to take quicker steps in all directions, laughing. Kuon twirled her and they kept "dancing" and laughing, having the time of their lives.

In the middle of all this they heard a familiar voice calling them "Kyoko, Kuon where are you?"

They stopped, still standing close and both blushing.

"It sounds like their looking for us Kuon. Let's head back." Suggested Kyoko.

"Alright." agreed Kuon."But Kyoko…" he started.

"Yes?"….

* * *

Everyone was waiting on the balcony (that just so happens to face the garden, and woods.) for the two to come back.

Oh and whats this?" said Lory looking out towards the woods.

The others looked to see what he was talking about. Walking towards the house was Kuon, who was carrying Kyoko, princess style. They all quieted down so they could hear what the two were saying.

"Kuon put me down, it's embarrassing." Kyoko said still laughing.

Kuon simply replied "A princess should be carried to her castle, especially by a prince."

Kyoko decided she couldn't win and while still keeping a smile on she crossed her arms. Of course Kuu and Julie were amazed to see their son like that, but were very happy too. *click* Julie took a picture with her mobile phone.

"They make the cutest couple." She said.

Once again a somewhat evil smile appeared on Lory's face.

"If only you guys didn't have to leave in a few days, they could stay together." Lory sighed.

* * *

The next few days Kyoko and Kuon stuck to each other like glue. Almost every morning they went out by the stream, and talked or danced. But one of Kyoko's favorite things to do with Kuon was practice acting. They would read over old movie scripts Lory had or ones Kyoko had created with Moko-san. Although Kyoko spent most of her time with Kuon every once in a while she would have a conversation with Julie or get acting tips from Kuu. Kuon liked the fact that she was already part of the family. Neither Kyoko nor Kuon wanted those days to end, but they knew that Kuon and his parents would return to America soon.

* * *

The day Kuon was leaving Kyoko dressed up "just for him". She was wearing dress that had a black top and a white skirt that was silky. Her hair was once again French braided (resting on her left shoulder), and had a white hair band in it. Her shoes were nice black sandals. She rushed down stairs to make sure she didn't miss their guests.

"Whats the occasion?" asked Jelly, teasing her daughter.

Kyoko's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.

"Um …I just wanted to look nice to send our guests off." She hoped it was good enough to keep them from teasing.

Kuu, Julie, and Kuon were finishing packing the car, which would take them to the airport, when Kyoko came outside.

"Adorable like always." Said Julie while walking towards her.

"Thank you Julie. I'm sad you guys couldn't stay longer." Kyoko looked sad.

"Don't you mean your sad Kuon's not staying?" Julie teased.

"No!" Kyoko took it the wrong way. "I like you and Kuu-san just as much."

"Kyoko, I was just teasing." Said Julie and she gave Kyoko one last hug before heading towards the car.

Now Kuu was coming to say goodbye.

He walked up to her and said "I heard you're aiming to be the number one actress in Japan. Is that right?"

Kyoko nodded.

"Well the lets make a deal. The next time I come to Japan you will have reached your goal!"

Kyoko looked at him with competitive eyes and told him "It's a deal! I won't let you down Kuu-san!"

They shook hands on it and said goodbye. Now was the hardest part for Kyoko…saying goodbye to Kuon. Kuon walked up to her and tears began to run down her cheeks.

"I wish you didn't have to go." She said.

"I know I don't want to leave either, but don't worry. I will see you again." Kuon said while wiping her tears away.

"Your right." She looked up at him and smiled.

Then Kuon did the unexpected. He leaned down and gave Kyoko a soft kiss on her cheek. Kyoko turned red and Kuon smiled. He began to walk away and waved as he did. At that moment something hit her.

"_Even if he says we will meet again I can't stand just thinking that we might not!"_

She ran towards Kuon and called "Kuon! Wait a minute."

Kuon stopped and turned around. When Kyoko caught up she stood the for just a second urging herself to go through with it. Now it was her turn to do the unexpected. She wrapped her arms around Kuon's neck and kissed him right on the lips. This stunned Kuu and Julie who were watching from the car, Lory and Jelly who were watching from a monitor inside, and especially Kuon. Kyoko let go and her face was now completely red. Kuon looked at Kyoko and smiled.

"I promise that no matter what you will see me again." He said.

Kuon got into the car and Kyoko (still flustered) waved goodbye until the car was out of sight.

* * *

Hope this wasn't too cute!XD I know Kyoko was only 12 but it was to show how they already were into each other when they were younger. Plus it's when she can be like that….

.Hope you enjoyed it! _**PLEASE REVIEW**_ to let me know what you thought!


	5. A Friend's Troubles and Julie's Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat or any of its characters- Just this fanfiction :)**

**Chapter 3: A Friend's Troubles and Julie's Surprise**

* * *

**INTRO:** It's been almost eight years since Kyoko last saw Kuon. Kyoko, now twenty years old has fulfilled her goal. She is the number one actress in Japan. She lives in a fancy hotel (Lory's doing) by herself, and visits the mansion. Although she is most famous for her antagonist roles, she has also landed countess modeling jobs. Her first drama was _Dark Moon, _in which she played the antagonist Mio. She became famous from this, _Box R _(Played a fashionable bully), and her debut movie _Sakura Hope. Sakura Hope: A young girl the age of 18, whom died in a ruthless murder, is stuck to earth. She can only be seen by one person, Kibō who is a 25 year old private detective working on catching her murder. The story is how the girl helps Kibō try to catch the now serial murder before he claims another victim and how they fall in love. In the end after catching the murderer the girl begins to fade away and tells Kibō to live without her and live a life as if he were living for her too. As she disappears she finally tells him her name: Sakura. It is shown that every year after that Kibō visited her grave, even when he has a family, and would put a Sakura blossom on it. _Kyoko played Sakura and won a major award for her performance. Although in the past eight years she hadn't seen them, she would often talk to Julie or Kuu on the phone, but she didn't ever get to talk with Kuon. She still misses him, and hopes for him to return like he promised so long ago…

* * *

Kyoko was on her way to her car after taking to her manager(Yashiro)and the president, and saying goodbye when the president left to take Yashiro home, when she heard a familiar voice …

"Kyoko-chan!" A young male Kyoko's age ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Aya-san please let go you're suffocating me." Said Kyoko as she tried to pry his arms off her.

"Oh I'm sorry Kyoko-chan!" he quickly let go of her.

"So Aya-san what do you need?" asked Kyoko.

"Well…I wanted to know if you would go on a date with me." (not what it sounds like)

"I'm sorry…but I'm really busy right now." She told him.

"Oh come on Kyoko-chan…Please….My date and their friend really want to meet you!" pleaded Aya.

Kyoko knew what was coming next …puppy dog eyes. Besides one other person Aya was the only one who could use that on Kyoko.

"Alright…I'll go, but I'm only going as a friend, so don't try to set me up with anyone!"

"Thank you so much...But Kyoko-chan you need to find a boyfriend before their all gone, I mean even that little girl Maria has a boyfriend, and she is only 10." Said Aya.

"Oh? And what about you? You haven't kept one since last year." Said Kyoko.

"I can't help it! As soon as men hear about me they run away! How am I supposed to land a hunk like that?" wondered Aya.

"Don't worry. How about if your date tonight doesn't work out I'll introduce you to a friend of mine. He's been out for a while and is really handsome. I'm switching apartments with him since I know Shotaro won't go near that place after the last time." Explained Kyoko.

"Wait you mean that guy is still chasing you? Even though it's been over a month?" asked Aya.

"Sadly, yes. It seems that baka can't get it through his head that we are over no matter what he says." Kyoko said with a sigh.

"I don't think he deserves you! After sleeping with another woman, I don't see how he expects you to come back!" exclaimed Aya.

"Aya-san I have got to go now but I'll see you later tonight." Said Kyoko and she began to leave.

"Ok…see you later Kyoko-chan!" waved Aya.

Kyoko headed out the back and went to her car. She sighed. Aya was a good friend and was really good to have around when Moko-san was busy, but he could be a handful. She got into her car and headed towards the hotel she stayed at.

* * *

Kyoko threw her things on the couch and headed straight towards the shower. She had had a tightly packed week, and not to mention she was still packing things in boxes. The warm water felt relaxing on her skin and she almost fell asleep in the shower. Afterwards she dried herself off and got dressed. Since she was going out in public she would have to wear a disguise. Kyoko put on dark blue jeans that faded at the knees, a red long sleeve shirt that ruffled at the v-neck, white sneakers, and a black fedora (hat). She put a long wig on that was a light shade of orange and braided it. Kyoko liked disguising herself, and seeing how people couldn't recognize her. Now Kyoko had an hour before Aya came since he always arrived at the same time, 6:25. She decided it was about time she call Julie since it had been over a month, and she didn't have another time she could.

Kyoko pulled out her cell phone and found Julie's contact. After ringing a few times someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Julie it's me Kyoko!" said Kyoko.

"Really? What a coincidence I was just about to call you!" said Julie.

"I just wanted to see how thing were, and is Kuon there?" wondered Kyoko.

"I'm afraid he isn't."

"Oh ok…." Kyoko was disappointed that every time she called Kuon was not around.

"But don't worry. I know he misses you as much as you miss him." Julie reassured her.

There was a moment of silence before Kyoko said "So why were you going to call? Is there something you need?" wondered Kyoko.

"Actually I was calling to let you know I sent you a surprise!" said Julie.

"Oh no, Julie you didn't need to.."

"Don't worry, I know you'll love it! It should arrive at your hotel sometime tomorrow afternoon." Explained Julie.

"I appreciate your kindness." Thanked Kyoko.

"Oh I just remembered something! Lory had told me that rocker you use to date won't stop chasing you!" said Julie.

"Yeah, every few weeks or so he shows up demanding that I come back, or saying he only wants me. I just about can't stand it…"

Then Kyoko let what she was thinking slip "Maybe I should just tell him that there's only one person for me and he's not even in Japan, so therefore Shotaro can't compete with him."

Hearing this made Julie smile.

"I assume your talking about Kuon." She teased.

"Um…uh…*sigh* yeah." Kyoko nervously answered.

*Ding-Dong* someone was at the door.

"I can't believe it! Aya-san is actually early!" exclaimed Kyoko.

"Are you going out tonight?"

"Yeah, I told Aya-san id meet some of his friends." Said Kyoko.

"Alright then ill let you go, and watch out for those boys." Said Julie.

They hung up and Kyoko giggled "I don't think that will be a problem."

She opened the door. Aya was dressed in simple jeans, and a white shirt with the top 3 buttons undone, and sandals. He had left his long black hair how it always was.

"Aya-san you're early, and that's not much of a disguise." Kyoko said.

Aya began to tear up.

"Aya-san is something wrong?" wondered Kyoko.

Aya nodded.

"Come on inside." Kyoko knew he was waiting to come in so he wouldn't make a scene in the hallway.

She led Aya inside and got him to sit down on the couch. Kyoko removed her hat , sunglasses, and wig, then sat down next to him. Aya burst into tears and hugged Kyoko again almost suffocating her. She couldn't think of what had him like this. If someone said something about Aya he just ignored it or badmouthed them, and she didn't think it was over a breakup.

"Aya-san calm down, so you can tell me what happened." She told him.

Aya let go of Kyoko and sat up. "I was on my way home to throw on a disguise for tonight when I got a phone call. It was nii-san…" he tried to hold tears back. "And…he told me that he and father thought what I am is wrong and shameful…" he tried to continue "and that I'm never allowed to see Himiko again!"

Aya burst out crying once more.

"I see…wasn't Himiko your little sister?" said Kyoko.

"Yes. Only five years old and I don't want her to grow up without me." He sobbed.

"How can they keep you from seeing her?" wondered Kyoko.

"Father is the head of a big company, and nii-san is currently next in line to inherit it. They hate the fact that I left to become a actor/model, and find my preferences disgusting." He cried.

"I'm sure that you're upset, but there's nothing you can so right now, so just calm down, before you get sick." Said Kyoko.

Aya took deep breaths trying to calm himself down.

"You're right, I should calm down. I'm sorry I bothered you about it." He said.

"Don't be, I take it as a complement that you trust me enough to talk to me about that sort of stuff." She told him.

Later after some tea, Aya ended up falling asleep on the couch, and spending the night at Kyoko's. Kyoko didn't care cause to her he was honestly like having a over reactive girl as a friend.

* * *

The next morning was hectic as Aya was more consumed with "What am I going to wear?" rather than getting to his job.

"Kyoko-chan don't you have work today?" wondered Aya.

"Actually I was given today off to finish packing, and I m not meeting with president about my next gig till tomorrow." Explained Kyoko.

"Ok then Kyoko-chan, but I want you to promise me something…" said Aya.

"Whats that?"

"That before the end of next week you'll introduce me to that friend of yours." Said Aya.

"Alright it's a deal." Agreed Kyoko.

"Well I've got to be going, don't want to be any later than I am!" Aya rushed out the door.

*sigh* Kyoko let out a sigh of relief. Now she could finish packing, in peace. For most of the day she packed away things from the kitchen, since she had already cooked enough food to last a few days. Afterwards she took a hot shower and changed into jeans, and a short sleeved dark blue top with ruffles around the bottom. She left her long black hair down, so she could finish drying it. Since it had been a long day she plopped down on the couch and began to watch _Dark Moon_.

Kyoko was thinking and got lost in her thoughts...

"_I really miss Kuon…..I wonder why he hasn't even talked to me…..Does he perhaps hate me or did he forget about me?" _

These upsetting thoughts were enough to make Kyoko's true emotions show. She put her hands to her face and realized she had begun to cry.

"I'm so stupid, why did I believe he would come back after the first few years? I miss him so much. I just wish I could see him soon, and that he won't leave me this time!"

In the midst of her crying , she fell asleep from all the stress of crying and holding those thoughts in for so long.

* * *

***ring ring ring*** Kyoko awoke to the sound of the hotel phone.

"_Who's calling me from that line? I never use it."_ Wondered Kyoko.

She got up and answered the phone.

"Yes?"

"_This is the front desk. There seems to be a young man claiming to be your friend, should we send them up?" _

"Yes that's fine." Kyoko hung up the phone.

"_I wonder who it could be…..well she did say young man so maybe it's Aya. Crap…if he notices I've been crying he'll really get onto me!"_

She quickly went into the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water. *ding dong* The visitor was there and Kyoko went to get the door.

When she opened the door she only got a glimpse of the man before she was embraced by him. "_This feeling its so…..familiar."_ thought Kyoko. "Kyoko, I missed you so much." She heard the young man say. At that moment she knew just who he was. She hugged the young man back and whispered just so he could hear

"I missed you too, Kuon."

* * *

Hope u liked it! Sorry Kuon doesn't show up until the end but I _PROMISE_ I will make up for that in the next chapter, …. id like your opinion should I do YashiroxShouko or YashiroxKanae ? Also I'd like to know what you think about Aya …i just thought with all the romance and how the beginning was that we needed a funny character! So please answer my questions, and tell me what you think!XD


	6. Chapter 4: Young Love Again!

**Disclaimer- I don't own Skip Beat or any of its characters-Just this fanfiction :)**

_Previously….._

When she opened the door she only got a glimpse of the man before she was embraced by him.

"_This feeling its so…..familiar."_ thought Kyoko.

"Kyoko, I missed you so much." She heard the young man say.

At that moment she knew just who he was.

She hugged the young man back and whispered just so he could hear "I missed you too, Kuon."

**Chapter 4: Young Love...Again?  
**

Kyoko didn't want to let go, she didn't want to open her eyes in fear that it was just a dream.

"Kyoko I'm sorry I never visited or talked to you these past few years, but don't worry I'm here now." He said in a gentle voice.

_"I don't want to let go either."_ He thought.

She pulled away from him "Let's go inside." She said.

He followed her inside and set the large duffel bag he had with him by the door. Although she wanted to embrace him again Kyoko felt it would be awkward, so she went into the kitchen to make tea.

_"She seems nervous….well she hasn't seen me in almost eight years so it figures."_ Thought Kuon.

Kyoko came out with the tea on a tray. "Please sit down I haven't seen you in so long." Said Kyoko with a smile.

The funny thing is neither one knew how hard of a time the other one had trying to restrain themselves from embracing the other. (If that makes sense) They both sat down on the couch not sure how to start a conversation.

"So Kuon wha-" before she could finish she was silenced by his lips against hers.

She was happy but confused_."Why?" _

He drew back and gave her a smile. "Payback for last time."

It took her a moment to remember what he was talking about, and she began to laugh. Kuon also began to laugh.

"What were we thinking? It was so awkward we couldn't talk." Said Kyoko.

_"I'm glad she didn't freak out, but I wonder….does she feel anything towards me?" _ thought Kuon.

_"So it was just that…I guess I shouldn't have got my hopes up."_ Thought Kyoko.

"I'm sorry I came so unexpected, especially since its been so long." Said Kuon.

"No don't apologize. I'm so happy to see you after all these years. Yet I cant help but wonder…why did you come to Japan?" asked Kyoko.

"Actually Lory called me over saying he had a role that would be perfect for me, and I wanted to see you." Answered Kuon truthfully.

Kyoko blushed a bit. "Well I'm very happy to see you. Maybe you can help me finish packing." Teased Kyoko.

"That's right I noticed there were boxes, but wasn't sure what they were for. Are you moving?" asked Kuon.

"Actually I'm only switching apartments with someone, but yeah I'm moving out of this one." She told him.

"How come?" "well I don't really enjoy talking about it." Said Kyoko.

"That's fine I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." Said Kuon.

"Um….Kuon." Kyoko built up a lot of strength to say "While you're in Japan would you like to stay with me?"

Surprised Kuon happily accepted. "I'd love to Kyoko."

_"Really? He's going to stay here….I'm so happy!" _ thought Kyoko.

She began to get closer to him, and noticing this Kuon chuckled. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought her close to him.

"You don't have to act so nervous. If you want to lean on me that's fine."

Kyoko nodded and rested her head on Kuon. She liked being close to him and he liked being with her.

"Kyoko, do you think we could watch a movie together, we haven't done that in a while."

"Sure. Is there anything particular you want to watch." Said Kyoko.

"I'd like to see your debut movie, _Sakura Hope._" answered Kuon.

"Alright, but I warn you that it's a sad movie." Said Kyoko.

"That's fine, if its too sad for you, you don't have to watch it."

Now they were acting as if that gap of time never existed because they had always been so close in the past.

"Its ok. I haven't seen it in a while and I shouldn't leave my guest alone." Said Kyoko.

_" I just want to spend time with you." _She thought.

Kyoko put the DVD in and plopped on the couch next to Kuon. Remembering his words she leaned on him.

_"Hopefully this is ok and she won't mind." _Thought Kuon as he put his arm around her.

Kyoko blushed a bit, but dismissed it as "like back then" and watched the TV screen as the movie began. Kuon had to admit, even after only seeing the beginning, that Kyoko earned her title as Japan's top actress. Her fear and sadness appeared as if she were truly feeling it and those feelings could be felt by the watcher as well.

_"She truly is amazing,… but she always was."_ thought Kuon.

Kyoko was at this point not paying a bit of attention to the movie, and was lost in the warmth of being so close to the one she loved.

* * *

**Meanwhile….**

A young man was standing in front of a large, fancy hotel he had been to many times before. He flipped open his cell and quickly punched in a number.

(Bold is the young man speaking)

"Hey are you there?"

"**Yeah, so you want me to get some pics for you…"**

"Of course. Who knows when I can use them in the future."

"**I understand, I'm walking in right now. Ill meet you when the job is complete."**

The young man flipped his cell closed and entered the hotel. At first the front wouldn't let him pass, but after seeing his I.D, knowing he had been there before, they let him through. He took the elevator to the 6th floor and headed towards a specific apartment. When he arrived at a certain apartment he slid a key card into the lock and waited for the light to turn green. After it did so he entered the apartment. Quietly he pulled out his cell and his camera. When he entered the living room he smiled. Sitting on the couch asleep was a handsome blond man whom looked only a few years older than the beautiful young girl who was asleep and leaning on him.

"They really do look adorable." Thought the young man.

He turned the flash on his camera off and snapped some photos. He also took some photos with his cell. After doing so he silently as possible left the apartment and then the hotel. He walked over to a café that was right by the hotel. Looking around he spotted whom he was looking for. He sat down across from a woman whom had her face hidden with a hat.

"I got them." He slid the camera over to the woman.

"Thank you so much. Sorry for using you like that." She said.

"No problem. Anything for my favorite sensei, plus it's about time that girl got a man. I'm glad I could help Sensei." He said. "Oh about that.." said the woman.

"Yes?" wondered the young man.

"Just call me Julie."

* * *

Later that night at Kyoko's apartment…

Kuon woke up. He looked over and saw his love leaning on him asleep.

_"Looks like we both fell asleep."_ He thought. _"Better at least get her a blanket."_

Kuon got up and began to go get Kyoko a blanket, when he felt something grab his shirt. He looked back and Kyoko was tightly holding his shirt.

"Don't leave Kuon…not again." She said.

He looked at her with wide eyes _"She really missed me that much?" _He smiled.

Kuon sat down next to Kyoko and put her on his lap. Kyoko, half asleep, blushed. Then Kuon laid down with her and put his arms around her.

"Don't worry Kyoko. I won't leave you ever again." He said.

They both fell asleep like that….

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter but the next one is coming out sooner because of so. Also I cut it off cause this is one of those cute chapters XD …..so tell me who do think that young man is and what do you think about Julie doing that? _PLEASE_ review also sorry for it being late since I usually post every day or so…


End file.
